Tim McInnerny
Tim McInnerny (1956 -) Film Deaths *''Wetherby'' (1985) [John Morgan]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth. *''Richard III (1995)'' [Sir William Catesby]: Beheaded by Ian McKellen. *''Severance'' (2006) [Richard]: Killed in an explosion after he steps on a landmine in the woods; after discovering that he's stepped on the mine, he waits for some of the killers to draw near before stepping off of it, in order to take some of them with him. (Thanks to Nancy and Brian) *''Black Death[[Black Death (2010)| '(2010'')'']]' [Hob]: Presumably executed (off-screen) for heresy. His death is not shown, but John Lynch and Jamie Ballard previously informed Eddie Redmayne that the heretic they capture will be killed. *''Johnny English Reborn ''(2011) [Patch]: Possibly shot in the head (off-screen) by Rowan Atkinson in chruch, as his death was not mentioned before the wheelchair chase scene as Rowan took the helmet away from Lily Atkinson (who had a cameo role). *''Automata (2014)'' [Vernon Conway]: Falls to his death after being scared by one of the robots and hanging onto the pipe end of a ledge. *The Aeronauts (2019) Television Deaths *''Edge of Darkness'' (1985) [Terry Shields]: Electrocuted (off-screen) when a hitman drops a radio into his bathtub; his body is shown afterwards when Bob Peck discovers him. *''Blackadder II: Chains'' (1986) [Lord Percy Percy]: Stabbed to death (off-screen), along with the rest of the cast, by Hugh Laurie. His body is shown lying with the others afterwards, with the killer standing over them disguised as Miranda Richardson (indeed, he's actually played by Miranda with Hugh's voice dubbed in). (Played for comic effect.) *''Blackadder the Third: Nob and Nobility'' (1987) [Lord Topper a.k.a. Le Comte d'Frufru a.k.a. The Scarlet Pimpernel]: Poisoned by Rowan Atkinson, when Tim was about to reveal Rowan's cowardice to Hugh Laurie. (Again, played for comic effect.) *''Blackadder Goes Forth: Goodbyeee'' (1989) [Captain Kevin Darling]: Shot to death (off-camera), along with the rest of the cast, after climbing out of trench and charging the German troops. The scene ends with a slow fade as they charge, followed by a shot of the empty field. *''The Devil's Whore (TV Mini-Series ''2008) [Joliffe]: Shot in the forehead with a musket gun by Andrea Riseborough. *''Midsomer Murders: The Sword of Guillaume'' (2010) [Hugh Dalgleish]: Decapitated (off-screen) with a sword by Saskia Reeves on an amusement-park ride; his body is shown afterwards when the car emerges from the tunnel. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Body Farm: Episode 5 (2011) '[Richard Warner]: Suffocated with a cushion by Pooky Quesnel, with his consent. Pooky then burns his body afterwards; his death is shown in a flashback, and his body is shown at the beginning of this episode. (Thanks to Brian) *Utopia: season 2, episode 1 (2014)' [''Airey Neave]: Killed offscreen when his car is blown up as he drives out of the car park at the Palace Of Westminster. This action was taken by the unnamed shadowy government organisation in this conspiracy thriller. News footage of the car at the time was used here. In reality, Neave was murdered by the IRA (Thanks to Brian) *''Strike Back: Legacy (2015)'' (Episode 5.01) [Ambassador Robin Foster]: Killed in a bomb blast. Gallery Mirandarichardson-blackadder.jpg McInnerny, Tim McInnerny, Tim McInnerny, Tim Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Nudity Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Oliver Parker Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Disney Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Medieval Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Universal Pictures Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:War Stars Category:Weather Stars Category:Johnny English Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Richard Loncraine Movies Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Death scenes by bodily suffocation Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by bodily smothering Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily electrocution Category:Death scenes by bodily execution Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily poison Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by bodily bombing Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:People who died in Strike Back Category:Strike Back Cast members Category:Male Deaths by beheading Category:Dystopian Stars Category:Dystopian death scenes